Gebrauchsanweisung
by irm63
Summary: Wie schreibt man 'ne Snape-Fiction? Einige Überlegungen meinerseits...


•

**Disclaimer**

**Die Rechte gehören, wie gehabt, **

**J.K.R. und so weiter, **

**eventuell noch irgendwelchen Filmstudios oder Personen, **

**also allen, die ich direkt oder indirekt erwähnt habe, **

**oder hätte erwähnt haben können. **

Bei juristischen Sachen lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

**Und ich krieg wieder nix,**

**kein Wunder, dass ich irgendwann mal so richtig gemein wurde, **

**und das war genau heute,**

**am 07.07.2007**

**Das ist jetzt aber wirklich Zufall, das Datum meine ich, wirklich!**

**Gebrauchsanweisung**

**von irm63**

Du liebst Snape,

Du hast schon einige FanFics gelesen und

Du willst jetzt unbedingt ne eigene schreiben.

Klasse.

Aber wenn Du Dir noch nicht ganz sicher bist, was du schreiben willst,

hier einige Tips.

Wenn Du viel und gerne liest & immer schon viel und gerne gelesen hast (Die ‚Bravo' und diverse Girliezeitschriften zählen nicht), gut.

Spart Dir nachher ne Menge Recherche.

Du hast dann auch einen wunderbaren Fundus an **Formulierungen und Adjektiven**, die Du unbedingt brauchst, als da wären:

'samtig, düster, keuchend, erregt, keuchend erregt, harsch, beeindruckend, …'.

Lies noch mehr FanFics, da findest Du noch mehr Adjektive,

… eigentlich müsste man für Snape extra noch Neue erfinden... seufz

Die Story,

also DIE STORY, die unbedingt geschrieben werden muss,

also die Du unbedingt schreiben musst,

steckt irgendwo in Dir drin und drängt sich nach draußen,

vehement (schon mal Alien gesehen? In etwa so.).

Die lässt Dir keine Ruhe, bis sie nicht fertig ist.

Du wirst ganz hibbelig und deine engsten Angehörigen überlegen, dich chirurgisch vom PC zu trennen.

Keiner versteht Dich.

**Die Story wird waaahnsinnig gut, bestimmt.**

Kann auch sein, dass du ne Inspiration hast, die nicht so drängt.

Macht nix, guck ab und zu mal nach dem Pflänzchen und lass ihm Zeit, könnte was werden.

Du spürst, das da was wächst.

Du guckst gelegentlich nach und schreibst ein bisschen was.

Das wird eine sehr schöne in sich stimmige Story.

**Unbedingt dranbleiben, auch wenn Dir zwischendurch ein paar Aliens in die Quere kommen.**

Wenn nicht, macht auch nix, das gehört zum kreativen Prozess.

**Aber lass dann die Finger davon. **

Wir sind hier Merlinseidank nicht mehr in der Schule, wo man irgendwas schreiben muss, egal wie schlecht…

**RECHERCHE** ist Alles, der echte Fan hat alle Potter-Bände, da kannst Du nachlesen.

Googeln hilft auch.

**Charakteristik der Hauptperson**

**(Es kann nur einen geben)**

Lass dich inspirieren, aber ER-DESSEN-VEREHRUNG-UNS-ALLEN-AM-HERZEN-LIEGT …sollte glaubhaft geschildert sein,

also bitte keine unerklärlichen Charaktersprünge innerhalb der FanFic,

Charakterliche Entwicklung, besonders in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung wird seitens der Leserschaft ausdrücklich gewünscht und herbeigesehnt.

Wenn Du eine Romanze a la Dornenvögel schreiben willst, guck dir vorher nicht **Die Hart** an, besser **Mesmer** **im Original!**

Und pfeif drauf, dass Du kein Wort vom englischen Text verstehst, konzentriere Dich nur auf die Augen, egal bei welchem Film!

Sorry, wollte schreiben, auf die Stimme.

Blödsinn, auf die Augen und die Stimme, …wobei die Lippen und die Nase…??

**Schweife nie zu weit vom Thema ab, lass Dich nicht ablenken, obwohl diese Lippen … Schreiben erfordert Disziplin!**

Wenn es ganz traurig werden soll, guck **Rasputin**, das DVD-Cover ist soo traurig, d. h. dieser verwundete Blick

Wenn Snape böse sein soll (eigentlich kaum vorstellbar,… tief im innersten seines düsteren Herzens glimmt ein heller Funke, …wie wir Alle wissen), dann guck **Die Hart.**

Beherrsche Dich anschließend, bei dem Versuch, Hans Gruber zu rechtfertigen, und Bruce Willis für seinen Todesstoss zu verdammen.

Sonst kriegst Du keinen wirklich bösen Snape hin.

A ja, Beeinflussung oder geistige Übernahme durch Voldemort zählen für mich nicht,

das ist **geschummelt. **

Wenn du dir nicht so ganz sicher bist (wie wir alle nach Band 6) dann guck **Dark Harbour. ** Lass dich bei der Gelegenheit von der Badeszene inspirieren, wenn Du dich traust.

**TRAU DICH!!**

NIEMALS darfst Du ihn mit einer richtig dummen Pute verkuppeln, wir sind eh schon eifersüchtig genug, dann sollte sie uns wenigsten einigermaßen sympathisch sein.

In aufopferungsvoller Liebe gönnen wir ihm das ja.

Sogar Remus, oder Lucius, oder Harry,

oder Remus & Lucius, oder Lucius & Hermine (Chrissi) ….

also wir sind echt großzügig und gönnerhaft.

Aber wenn Du ihm eine Partnerin an die Seite stellst, die auch nur ansatzweise an P. Hilton erinnert, dann GNADE DIR MERLIN – ICH NICHT.

Also, sei **lieb** zu Snape, d. h. gehe respektvoll mit ihm um.

Dann darfst Du ihn auch parodieren und dich über ihn lustig machen (was sich liebt, …),

**aber mache ihn niemals zum Kasper.**

**Der Inhalt**

Deiner Phantasie überlassen.

**Die Form**

Sieh Dir diejenigen Fanfics, die sich angenehm lesen lassen, genau an.

Bei denen stimmt die Rechtschreibung und es gibt gelegentlich einen Absatz, an dem sich das Auge ein wenig ausruhen kann.

Die sind schlicht und einfach geschrieben, in **Times New Roman **oder **Arial****,** meist **12, **größer würde zu protzig wirken, **kleiner als 10** strengt die Augen zu sehr an, ist aber für Fußnoten durchaus erlaubt.

.

Kein Mensch erwartet von Dir Perfektion bei der Rechtschreibung, aber gib Dir bitte Mühe, es lohnt sich.

**Du wirst es spätestens bei den Reviews merken.**

Und vertraue niemals gänzlich Deinem Rechtschreibprogramm,

NIEMALS,

**Snape würde das auch nicht tun.**

**PS.:**

Falls Du jetzt meckerst, weil ich mich nicht an meine Vorgaben gehalten habe.

Ich darf das, …weil ich hab ja ne Gebrauchsanweisung geschrieben habe und keine Fanfic.

Und Tips mit zwei P schreiben?

**Nicht mit mir, die Rechtschreibreformer haben sich in meinen Augen sämtliche unverzeihlichen Flüche eingehandelt.**

4


End file.
